Kaltenecker the Cow
Kaltenecker is an Earth cow Pidge and Lance were given free of charge after purchasing a Mercury Gameflux game system from a store in the Unilu Space Mall. Before being sold to Team Voltron, Kaltenecker resided on a hover-pad in the storefront of "Terra": a shop dedicated to peddling novelties from planet Earth. Unfortunately, profits were stagnating for the sole proprietor, so he offered "one free Kaltenecker for every purchase". Kaltenecker was given to the Paladins after they bought a luxury video game, and they used her hover-pad to escape from Varkon, the mall cop. Kaltenecker was given a room in the Castle of Lions designed to look like an Earth feild. She provided milk for the Paladins and enabled them to create milkshakes; a novelty for the Alteans, and a bittersweet reminder of home for the humans. During the Paladin's escapee sequence from the Castle of Lions prior to it's destruction, Lance boarded her into the Red Lion as they took her with them. They had temporary left her with the space mice, when they left the Voltron Lions on Saturn so they could keep them out of Sendak's hands, while they headed back to Earth. When the long war end and peace was brought back to the universe, Kaltenecker became one of the farm animals at Lance and his family's farm. Notes * This character is named after the show's line producer, Benjamin Kaltenecker. * Kaltenecker has udders but Lance refers to the cow with "he" when introducing the new shipmate to Shiro. This is lampshaded later on when Lance has to correct Coran and Allura, stating 'Kaltenecker is a girl'. * Kaltenecker's existence is an allusion to midwestern tales of farmers having their unsuspecting livestock abducted and probed by aliens. The proprietor of the "Terra" resembles the concept popularised by such stories, of a Grey alien. * Some of Kaltenecker's recycled poop was used as fertiliser for the plants that Colleen Holt grew on the IGF-Atlas. Gallery S2E07.148. Can I interest you in the latest Earth fashions.png S2E07.158. Don't worry I never sell anything.png S2E07.280. With every purchase you get a free Kaltenecker.png S2E07.284. It was free with purchase.png S2E07.287. Everyone riding Kaltenecker.png S2E07.303. Get on loser we're going shopping.png S2E07.305. You know it's a Tues when your getaway vehicle is a cow.png S2E07.320. Dad we can explain honest.png S2E07.325. Yeah his name is Kaltenecker.png|Love what you've done with the hair. Black and white is so you. S2E07.327. We're headed for the BoM headquarters.png S4E03.80. This is our cow.png S4E03.81. How did you get.png S4E03.120. Kaltenecker does not compute.png S4E03.121. Alteans did not have livestock it would seem.png S4E03.125. Talk to the chef not the cow you guys.png S4E03.199. Kaltenecker moo-ooo.png|COWS DON’T HAVE UPPER FRONT TEETH. S4E03.202. Nope nopity nope nada.png Lance and Kaltenecker (Black Site).png S6E07.223a. Wait she's his cow why load into Blue 2.png S6E07.225a. Kaltenecker wants to ride shotgun in the hot seat 2.png S7E02.43a. Well the wolf can't go with Kaltenecker 2.png S7E02.44. And the cow can't be in the same area as the mice.png S7E04.133. Every purchase comes with a free Kaltenecker.png S7E09.33a. I hope the mice and Kaltenecker aren't too frightened without us 2.png Lance's_Family_is_now_a_Farm..png Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender characters Category:Females